


We Have Evils Too, It's Called Alex

by Td03



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Magic vs Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: The place was still. Very silent. The kind of silence that Gretel knew meant an enemy was trying very hard to hide their presence for an ambush.





	We Have Evils Too, It's Called Alex

The place was still. Very silent. The kind of silence that Gretel knew meant an enemy was trying very hard to hide their presence for an ambush.

Being back to back with Hansel, both the siblings fished out their FN Five Seven semi-automatics and shot bullets in quick succession, covering an entire 360 degree by widely sweeping their aims.

Sure enough, a shimmer of blue appeared indicating a witch's shield took place to defend them against it. But this time, there were  _two shields_.

Gretel and Hansel were going to seperate to go one on one but instead they seperated because one of the witches hiding sent an explosive ball of fire at them.

 _Blue fire_. Gretel let out a curse. They're going to deal with a powerful one, aren't they?

"Alright, come out, you ugly bitches!" Hansel called out, loading shot after shots at where the fireball came from and generally acting as if these witches were pests and they were hired to control them. Given their inflated pride of perceived superiority, it usually worked.

"Nuh uh!" The childish protest came out. The other one merely sent a blasting spell that could equal a good quality grenade. It missed Hansel by three inches. In the two witch hunters' eyes, that's like missing by three miles.

Taking advantage of the recoil, Hansel shot some more bullets at where they were hiding between the trees. They were quick on their feet enough to summon up another shield but their years of experience dealing with witches led them to discover how temporary the protection was, and Gretel successfully timed her bazooka attack to get past the flickering shield.

The massive tree exploded and burned, and Hansel and Gretel could make out two blurs going at different directions. The darkness were lit by the fire, and the witch hunters could finally make out their enemies' features.

Hansel tensed and Gretel similarly aimed her bazooka at the two. "You don't look like ugly ass frogs." And she flicked her eyes at the one in front of Hansel, "And you're…"

Raven haired with wands glowing menacingly in their hands. One female and one  _male_. What's weird is that they looked like normal people. Normal  _teenagers._

"Hansel," Gretel called. He had told her about Mina. "They could be using Muriel's concoction."

The witch girl's expression shifted from weariness to pissed. "We're not part of Muriel's coven!"

"Then why'd you attack us?" Hansel demanded.

"You attacked our brother!" The male answered, telling them that they were brother and sister.

Hansel and Gretel glanced at each other. "I don't recall attacking any man in this area." Maybe it was Ben or Edward on the other side of this region?

The boy glanced at his incensed sister uncertainly. "He's a bear."

They blinked.

"It was an experiment."

They did hunt a bear this morning. A humongous black bear. They shot its leg. It had escaped. They glanced at the two witches again. Clear skin, no warbled voice, no rotten teeth. They even looked beautiful. "So, what, you're good witches?" Hansel sneered.

The girl grimaced and then crossed her arms. Her wand was no longer aiming at them, and the petulant action dragged the silence that holding aim was getting awkward when she made it clear she wasn't going to continue attacking.

The girl was ignoring everyone, the boy was glancing uncertainly and Hansel was twitchy. Gretel sighed. "Is it worth anything to say we're sorry?"

When light played on the wand's gem Hansel and Gretel tensed, but the girl wasn't looking at them with maliciousness. A slow swipe at the air, and the fires were gone, leaving charred trees and only the moonlight to light their surroundings.

The girl sighed and turned to face them. "I guess Max was just game to you." She pouted. "Just don't hunt around here anymore. Buy from the traders in town or something."

It seems that the girl mellowing down was what it takes for the boy to drop his hostility. "We aren't dark witches like Muriel," he stated firmly. "You're the witch hunters, Hansel and Gretel… I'm Justin."

Hansel was still prickly, but Gretel had no qualms about dropping arms when it's not necessary, being the more diplomatic one of the two. "Pleasure. So you're both good witches?"

"Hmph," the girl puffed her cheeks. The boy snickered. "Oh, we have our evils too, it's called Alex."

"Light! We're light witches, get the terms straight, White Witch!" Alex put her hands on her hips.

The reminder of her magic soured Hansel's mood. Gretel and Ben looting their mother's  _lair_ and both Muriel and Mina's wands – Ben even picked up Muriel's broken broom – was still something Hansel didn't like, because it meant the two were doing witch stuff. Hansel preferred to turn a blind eye to that sort of curiosity. Although… "Male? You're a male witch?" Fuck, it better not meant  _he_ was also one.

"There are male witches – wizards – but we're extremely rare," Justin answered, unknowingly aggravating Hansel at the use of 'we' – either implying male witches in general or Justin and Hansel in specific.

Alex snickered. "Yeah, do you have any idea how  _many_ witches try to bag him? He could have had dozens of girlfriends if he just let go of his quest to find his one true love," Alex finished with a sneer.

"True love is real!" The boy whined.

"You're just jealous I had sex first and that it was amazing while you can't get it—hmmph!" Justin twined his arms around her head to cover her mouth.

"You should go," Justin coughed with an embarrased blush adorning his cheeks.

Gretel raised an eyebrow. They're both ridiculous.


End file.
